Producing a highlight video from an original video captured by a video capturing device is a common need for a user of the video capturing device. Conventionally, the user downloads from the video capturing device the original video to a computer. For creating the highlight video, the user has to utilize a professional video editing software, which can be rather expensive, to extract and concatenate video frames or segments of interest, and further to adjust playback speed and add special effects thereto.
Furthermore, the professional video editing software usually requires abundant amount of computing power, which makes executing the software on a mobile device, such as a smart phone or a tablet computer, unfeasible.